


First Night Home

by smilingsarah10



Series: Right Hand Frat [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm not sorry, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, jeffmads - Freeform, this is all sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Thomas' first night in the dorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrongRemedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/gifts).



> This is all sin. It is also not necessarily directly related to the plot. If you are pure, avert your eyes. Everyone else, I'll see you in hell.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to wrongremedy. Here's to another 210 years of slutty, slutty friendship/

James let out a content sigh as he finished arranging the living room. After all of their roommate shenanigans that day, he was relatively exhausted. When John had disappeared on his date with Laf, James had played the role of responsibility and assembled all of the new Ikea furniture while the other boys laid down rugs and hung curtains. James had heard Thomas doing something in their bedroom, but remembering how unhappy with the layout he was earlier, James didn’t question his absence.

Once all of the furniture had been assembled and the decorations had been placed in their new respective positions, the group settled into their living room. Alex pulled out a laptop and started typing away. James couldn’t imagine what he could be working on so adamantly already, but let Alex have privacy by not asking. James and Thomas had settled on opposite sides of the couch, but James was aware that Thomas didn’t like the seating arrangement by his disgruntled sighs and how fidgety he was being as well as the frequency that Thomas touched the simple tag that he wore around his neck that had James’ initials carved into the back. James had purchased the necklace for Thomas when they had gotten serious about dating as well as a matching wristwatch that he wore that bore Thomas’ initials. He wondered if Thomas’ had noticed him increasingly playing with the watch or if he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

Sometimes James liked to see how far he could push Thomas, but he had been hyper-aware of their space all day as well. They weren’t used to having to suppress the urge to hold hands or lightly touch each other throughout the day. They weren’t used to going so long without at least one stolen kiss or an arm around the other at dinner. The closest they had been to normal was when Thomas had woken James up from his nap by whispering him sweet nothings. It took every amount of patience James had learned to not pull Thomas down on top of him and take him there in the living room. James had fortunately remembered that they were at college and had roommates and couldn’t do that in public, and instead risen with ease. Thomas had clearly smirked at him, but James could save that to use for later. Thinking about it now led him to put his hand around the back of Thomas’ neck and guide him over to cuddle against his chest. Thomas arched into his touch and then relaxed against him. If he was a cat, he would have been purring. James ran his large hand up Thomas’ neck and into his curly hair to scratch his head. _’Yup definitely a cat,’_ James thought to himself as Thomas shifted his head attempting to guide his hand to more spots. Alexander had looked up from his typing without stopping and mouthed the word “aww” to James before relocating to the kitchen table to give them privacy. 

Thomas took that moment to sneak a look up at James. The smirk on Thomas’ face was still there except now there was mischief in his eyes. He hopped up off the couch and sauntered in the direction of their bedroom. He reemerged wearing night clothes and dragging along the t-shirt quilt James’ grandmother had made and sent with them of various high school shirts they had collected. James was confused by whatever had put the gleam in Thomas’ eyes knowing that a gleam like that always meant trouble. He was relieved when Thomas settled right back into his side to cuddle, placing the blanket over both of their bodies. James let his hand get lost in his boyfriend’s curls once more as the opening scene to Game of Thrones blasted from the television. James didn’t really enjoy the show, but it provided enough background noise that he could potentially get lost in his thoughts for a while. 

At least, that had been his plan until he felt adept fingers tracing small circles on his upper thigh. Thomas knew the best ways to get a rise out of him. _‘That explains the smirk,’_ James thought dryly to himself. The closer Thomas worked his hands towards his destination, the more worked up James got. He let his hand close around Thomas’ curls pulling gently but with enough pressure to draw a silent moan out of Thomas when Thomas’ hand ghosted over his ever growing erection. In a whisper that was more like growl, James addressed his boyfriend, “Don’t play games you don’t intend to finish.” 

Even when he was at his most submissive, Thomas had a mouth on him that James had fallen in love with. “Who said I wasn’t going to finish?” he responded quietly and defiantly. When he saw the dark gleam in James’ eyes, he knew that he had just managed to make trouble for himself. 

The growl never left James’ voice when he slipped into this part of himself, and even after two years, it sent shivers down Thomas’ spine. “I’m the one who says if you get to finish,” James punctuated the phrase with a slight nip to Thomas’ ear, “and you might want to be better behaved if you want to finish tonight at all.”

Thomas let out a low groan that was masked by the door opening and John stumbling in. James stood quickly, letting Thomas fall onto the couch both turned on and upset about being interrupted. Thomas gathered his bearings while Alex and James grilled John about how his date went. Eventually, Thomas walked into the kitchen to join them. James wrapped an arm around his waist when Thomas appeared at his side. His pupils were still blown, but he was doing his best to listen to John talk about Laf. James patted the twitter-pated John on the shoulder in a very paternal way before getting everyone’s attention and recommending they all go to bed. Their day started at 9 the next morning, and they would all fare better if they were well rested in his opinion. Thomas pouted at James on the way to their bedroom thinking for a second that he was going to be punished for teasing with an early bedtime. 

The door to their bedroom closed. Before Thomas could voice his protest to an early bedtime, James had turned around and lifted him off his feet, pressing Thomas’ back into the door. Thomas’ legs wrapped around James’ waist naturally and he let out a low groan as James’ teeth traced his neck before he bit down at the soft junction behind his ear. “Thomas, you are going to be the death of me if all four years I have to deal with such a naughty boy teasing me in public.” 

Thomas chuckle was cut off by a moan from another well placed bite by his lover. Usually one to have an inappropriate response to everything thrown at him, Thomas was consistently surprised by James’ ability to take him apart. Thomas was already grinding down onto James’ thigh, trying to find some sort of friction against his prominent erection. James response was to continue his ministrations on Thomas’ neck and raise him up higher on the door so he was left with nothing but air to rut against. “Someone is eager tonight,” James whispered huskily, “If you’re good, maybe I’ll actually fuck you before the sun rises.” 

Thomas let out a low whine even though he knows the threat is an empty one. James finally, _**finally**_ moved Thomas away from the door and pulled off both of their shirts with practiced ease. Thomas scratched down James’ back as James nursed a bruise at the base of Thomas’ neck and then tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed. Which then caused him to pause, confused. “Weren’t the beds separate when we set up earlier?”

Thomas smiled up at James. “Well since you so kindly informed our suitemates that we bang consistently and regularly, I figured there was no need for a pretense that we haven’t been sharing a bed for a year now.” Thomas was always blown away by how James’ smile captured his heart and held it ransom until he could kiss his lips. 

With the confusion out of the way, James went back to his slow torture of Thomas. His lips moved from where they had become familiar with his neck, down his chest, to kiss and bite his abs and hipbones. He and James had been working out together longer than they had been dating, and their constant encouragement of each other in the gym had paid off tenfold in the bedroom. James’ hands had Thomas gripped firmly to the mattress like an almost bruising vice so that rolling his hips would be useless and his erection was still trapped, unattended in his pants. Thomas knew what James wanted. He knew the game well enough to know that he could get away with refraining to play to frustrate James. 

James could see that he didn’t have Thomas where he wanted him yet and decided to change the game. He moved from where he was between Thomas’ legs and settled his back up against their makeshift headboards. Thomas scowled for a second at the loss of James’ tongue and hands but wiped the look off his face before he met eyes with his lover in a silent question. James let the silence settle for a moment before issuing the command. “Strip.”

Thomas scrambled to his feet. He was about to tear off his sweatpants when James cleared his throat and issued the next command. “Eyes up here.” 

Thomas’ eyes met his without a trace of defiance. “Strip slowly.” 

Thomas loved putting on a show in both his public and private life. When he realized what James meant, his smile could have dazzled a room. He slowly flexed his muscles while rolling his body and sliding his hands into the waistband of his sweatpants. As he pulled them down to the floor, he did a turn to show off his ass when he bent over. He rolled himself back up and winked at James over his shoulder. From there he repeated the process with his boxer briefs. Thomas ended his tease facing the bed. He hadn’t made eye contact with James since the brief wink and still kept his eyes downward even as he crawled up onto the bed and straddled James lap. Only when he felt James’ hands cupping his ass did he meet his eyes. Pupils blown, lust elevated, James looked as if he was going to eat Thomas alive. At this point, as long as James kept his hands on Thomas, he could do whatever he wanted. 

James rolled so that he was on top of Thomas. His naked body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He kissed from Thomas’ lips down his legs and then back up again, consistently ignoring his leaking cock. “James, please,” Thomas’ voice was breathy, more like a whisper than an actual statement. 

“It’s not my fault that you are so captivating, love. I could kiss you like this all night,” He made to repeat his kisses when Thomas groaned and pulled their hips flush. “It seems like you have other plans though. What do you want me to do, baby?” 

Thomas was painfully aroused at this point, the compliment going to his head and fueling his desires. He rolled his hips against James’ hips, relishing the slight pull and burn of the rough denim on his naked skin. He could feel James’ erection especially when James held his hips firm against his. “You have to use your words, Thomas. Tell me what you want.”

Thomas forced his brain to form words, but all that came out was a flood. “Please, Sir, please, James, I need you to touch me. I need you. Please, please.” 

It was James turn to smirk as he ghosted his hands down Thomas’ sides and thighs without touching his cock. “Why baby, I am already touching you. What do you _really_ want?”

“Please, James, I need you to fuck me. Please, I need you.” Thomas followed his words up to James’ ear in order to nibble under his ear and down his neck as silent encouragement. 

James had never been one to deny his boy anything he asked so nicely for. He palmed Thomas’ erection, swiping over the head before beginning to jack him off at a painstakingly slow speed. “You tell me when you’re close. You don’t get to cum until I do,” he growled into Thomas’ ear. Thomas only whimpered and nodded vigorously. 

James kept the pace slow, listening to Thomas whine and plead with him. When he decided to speed up, he had to hold his lover’s hips to the bed in order to keep him from bucking up into James’ fist. In what felt like very little time, Thomas followed a moan with, “Please, Sir, I’m going to cum.” 

James knew that Thomas could take more than what he was currently saying but slowed down anyways. He knew that even in the middle of a scene, Thomas liked to push back and see where he could throw James off. “Baby, you know if you’re lying I’m just going to draw the next part out longer.” 

Thomas pouted but conceded, “I mean I was relatively close. You should be more specific with your…” The words left Thomas as he was pulled by his ankles to the edge of the bed. He hadn’t noticed James shed his clothes, but felt their cocks brush when James pulled him in for a punishing kiss: he had Thomas’ bottom lip between his teeth before his tongue pushed into his mouth and he moaned low. Thomas turned into putty in his hands. 

Breaking the kiss, James poured lube that had been hidden in the headboard into his hands and slicked up his fingers. He heard Thomas whimper when his finger traced down his cock, over his balls, and then to rest just outside his hole. “Thomas, did you lie to me?” He pressed in one finger, slowly pumping it in and out until Thomas fidgeted under his gaze and pushed his hips back to ask for more. He put another finger in with the first and scissored, causing Thomas to groan. His other hand traced Thomas’ abs and pinched his nipple sporadically, causing him to gasp and moan. James knew Thomas well enough to tell that he was almost to the point that he was without words. He leaned down and kissed him slow and deep. “Where is my good boy? Hmm? Can you be my good boy, Thomas?”

While Thomas moaned under his hands, James added a third finger and felt for where he knew Thomas’ prostate was. He knew when he had found it by the wrecked sob that came from Thomas followed by, “Please, Daddy, please fuck me.” 

James shivered at Thomas’ words, the feeling going straight to his dick. He pulled out of Thomas only long enough to slick himself up and line his dick up with Thomas’ opening. He pushed past the ring of muscles slowly, relishing the combination of the hiss and moan coming from Thomas’ lips. When he bottomed out, he pulled back slowly repeating the noises coming from Thomas as well as adding a few new broken expletives. When he had adjusted, Thomas moved James’ hand to his shoulder and rolled his hips. James increased the pace and moved to an angle that he knew he would pound into Thomas just right and “OH God, Daddy please can I cum? Please I’ve been so good.”

James kissed the inside of Thomas’ knee where his leg rested against his torso. He knew that they were both too close to finishing and wouldn’t last much longer. “You’ve been perfect, baby. So perfect. You can cum when you need to,” James panted while wrapping his hand back around Thomas’ cock. Thomas’ wanton cry filled the room as James stroked him to completion. It didn’t take James long to follow after his lover. For a moment, James just held onto Thomas in position taking in the post orgasmic bliss. Then, realizing they needed to get cleaned up, he pulled out of Thomas, wiped himself off on his discarded shirt, then put on his robe to go grab a towel from the bathroom. He could feel Thomas pouting about the loss of James in him and holding him, but James ignored it as he slipped out the door. 

Once in the hallway, he could see that John and Alex’s door to their room was open and that Alex had a direct view of Thomas and James’ door. He tried to be sneaky, but Alex had already noticed him. Alex waved to James, then winked and made a vulgar gesture with his hands. James blushed, ripped the towel off the rack, and then hurried back into the room. He made a split second decision to not share his embarrassment with Thomas. He instead approached him with a smile and wiped him off gently. There were never many words said after sex, just the normal actions of James pulling Thomas into his arms, Thomas setting their alarms for the morning, and then Thomas gently kissing James’ chest. James played with Thomas’ hair until he thought he was asleep. “Good night, Thomas. I love you.”

Then, always to James’ surprise, “I love you too, James.”


End file.
